Wenn alles einen Sinn ergibt
by Tessa45
Summary: Das 4te Kapitel!
1. Chapter 1

**Kapitel 1:**

**Highurashi Tempel Neuzeit:**

**Ich konnte das Blut sehen, es war überall. Es lief von den vertafelten Wänden auf den glatten Steinboden und bildete kleine, spiegelnde Pfützen. In der Mitte dieses roten Blutmeeres lag ER. Ich ging einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Es war zu dunkel um sein Gesicht zuerkennen. Aber tief in meinem Inneren wusste ich, dass ich diese Person kannte und das ich wusste wer er war. Die Tränen liefen mir die Wangen hinab, auch wenn ich sein Gesicht nicht kannte, auch wenn ich seinen Namen nicht nennen konnte, durchfuhr mich bei seinem Anblick ein so unbeschreiblicher Schmerz, dass mein Herz drohte einfach stehen zu bleiben. Die Wolken verzogen sich und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde konnte ich sein Gesicht erkennen, doch dann…**

**Wie in jeder Nacht erwachte ich Schweiß gebadet in einem heftigen Schüttelanfall. Mein Körper schüttelte sich immer noch, als ich meine Umbebung langsam wieder erkennen konnte. Ich hatte während meines Traumes die Decke weggestrampelt und da das Fenster offen stand, begann ich zu frieren. Ich schlürfte in meinem leichten rosa Nachthemd zum Fenster. Draußen wirkte alles so Friedlich, nichts wies auf die Grauen hin die ich noch bis vor kurzem durchgemacht hatte. Unser Tempel lag noch unberührt von der Sonne, im beruhigenden Licht des abnehmenden Mondes. Sein Anblick faszinierte mich. Die Müdigkeit war ganz von mir gewichen, so streifte mein Blick über unseren Innenhof, über die Treppe hin zu der kleinen Hütte mit dem Brunnen darin. **

**Ich konnte meinen Blick nicht mehr von ihm abwenden. So unscheinbar wie er war, so interessant war er auch. Aber ist das nicht bei allem Interessanten, wie der heilige Gral zum Beispiel. Ein gewöhnliches Gefäß zum trinken, aber auch ein heiliges Relikt. Ich war mindestens genauso fasziniert, als wäre es wirklich der heilige Gral persönlich. Ich konnte dem Drang nicht mehr länger widerstehen. Ungeachtet ließ ich das Fenster offen stehen, warf mir nur schnell meinen Morgenmantel über die Schultern und machte mich auf den Weg zum Brunnen.**

**Im Haus war es noch totenstill, meine Familie musste noch schlafen. Auf Zehnspitzen schlich ich die alte Holztreppe hinunter. Sie knirschte verräterisch, aber als ich untern ankam war alles unverändert, niemand war aufgewacht. Ich spürte den kalten Boden unter meinen nackten Füssen. Der Mond warf genug Licht hinein, um etwas sehen zukönnen. Ich öffnete die Tür, die mit einem leisen Klick aufsprang. Die frische des herannahenden Morgens wehte mir ins Gesicht. Rau spürte ich den Boden des Innenhofes unter meinen Füssen. Nur vereinzelt waren die leisen Rufe von Eulen zu hören und das stetige Rauschen der Bäume. **

**Auf meinem Weg kam ich an unserem heiligen Baum vorbei. Warum er eigentlich heilig war, wusste ich auch nicht so genau. Ich hielt mich nicht lange damit auf. Das Geräusch meiner nackten Füße, auf dem Steinboden, hallte über den ganzen Hof. Der Mondschein fiel auf das Dach des alten Brunnen. Es sah unheimlich mysteriös aus. Auf dem verschließenden Boden der Holzhütte würde ich mir sicher nicht nur einen Splitter zuziehen. Aber das war jetzt egal, ich musste zum Brunnen.**

**Die Schiebetür ging wie immer etwas schwer auf. Doch nun sah ich ihn: Den Brunnen. Die Aufregung ließ meinen Atem schneller gehen. Mit klopfendem Herzen näherte ich mich. Ich legte meine Hände auf den kalten Steinrahmen und konnte die Magie fast spüren. Ich wusste nicht wirklich was ich hier tat, doch der Drang der mich hierher gezogen hatte war so schnell wie er kam auch wieder verschwunden. Erschrocken fuhr ich zusammen, als die Schiebetür weiter aufgeschoben wurde. **

„**Kaya, bist du hier?" **

**Die Stimme meiner Mutter durchdrang die Stille der Nacht. **

„**Ja, ich bin hier." **

**Ich trat aus dem Dunkeln meiner Mutter gegenüber. **

„**Was machst du denn um diese Uhrzeit hier und auch noch im Morgenmantel. Kind du holst dir noch den Tod." **

**Wie immer war meine Mutter um mich besorgt. **

„**Keine Angst Mutter. Ich…dachte nur ich hätte etwas gehört. Ich verschwinde sofort wieder in meinem Bett."**

**Mit diesen Worten war ich auch schon wieder in Richtung Haus verschwunden. Ich ließ meine Mutter einfach stehen. Gut, das war zwar nicht nett, aber das war besser als sie belügen zu müssen. Störrisch hingen mir meine langen pechschwarzen Haare ins Gesicht, als ich schwer atmend wieder in meinem Zimmer war. Ich warf meinen Morgenmantel über den Stuhl vor meinem Schreibtisch. Nachdem ich nun wirklich das Fenster geschlossen hatte, vergrub ich mich wieder in meine Decke. **

**Ich ließ alles noch einmal Revue passieren. Sicher mir war schon viel Merkwürdiges passiert, aber das ich nicht mehr Herr über meine Entscheidungen war, das hatte ich noch nie. Es ängstigte mich. Dieser Drang zum Brunnen zu gehen war so überwältigend gewesen, dass für nichts anderes mehr Platz war. Es war wohl doch keine gute Idee wieder nach Hause zu kommen. Ich glitt nach einiger Zeit in einen traumlosen Schlaf.**

**Der nächste Morgen:**

**Einzelne Sonnenstrahlen vielen durch mein Fenster und umspielten die Süße des neuen Morgens. Deutlich waren die aufgeregten Rufe von Vögeln zu hören. Ich drehte mich noch einmal um, immerhin hatte ich Ferien, da durfte ich auch mal länger schlafen. Aber da ich nun mal ein Morgen-Mensch war, warf ich die Decke schon nach wenigen Minuten wieder zurück. Ich streckte mich und rieb mir den Schlaf aus den Augen. Ein Blick auf die Uhr zeigte mir, dass ich nach meiner nächtlichen Wanderschaft nur zwei Stunden geschlafen hatte. Es war kurz nach sieben, aber ich konnte schon das Rumoren in der Küche hören, was verriet das meine Mutter auch schon wach war.**

**Nachdem mein Blick beim Aufstehen noch einmal aus dem Fenster zum Brunnen gehuscht war, zog ich mich an. Ich trug wie immer etwas sportliches, das meine Figur zur Geltung brachte. Also, Jeans-Hotpens und ein rotes, schulterfreies Top. Zugegeben es war etwas gewagt, aber es sah mich ja keiner. Meine störrischen langen Haare steckte ich mir mit einer Haarklammer lässig am Kopf hoch. Nachdem ich mir meine Hausschuhe übergezogen hatte, ging ich nach unten in die Küche. Mein Großvater und mein Bruder Sota waren wohl noch nicht wach. Gehörten ja auch zum Langschläferteil der Familie. **

„**Guten Morgen." **

**Meine Mutter drehte sich zu mir um. Beim Kochen trug sie immer ihre alte Kochschürze mit weißen Blumen darauf, die ich ihr einmal in der Schule gemacht hatte. **

„**Guten Morgen, Kaya."**

**Ich ließ mich lässig, auf einen der Stühle, plumpsen.**

„**Konntest du gestern noch schlafen, meine Süße."**

„**Sicher, sicher. Aber sag mal wann genau kommt eigentlich Kagome wieder?"**

„**Oh, das ist ganz unterschiedlich. Mal nach zwei Tagen, mal nach einer Woche. Sie hat gesagt, es liegt daran welche Laune Inu Yasha hat." **

**Meine Mutter schmunzelte, drehte sich aber wieder zum kochen um. Inu Yasha, der Hanyou der meine Schwester begleitet, den würde ich gerne mal kennen lernen. Ich sah mich im Raum um. Meine Mutter hatte gerade erst den Tee aufgesetzt, es dauerte wohl noch etwas bis das Essen fertig wäre.**

„**Ich geh noch 'ne Runde spazieren. Bin zum Frühstück wieder da." **

**Ich wartete nicht auf die Erlaubnis meiner Mutter, ich informierte sie nur. Nachdem ich das gesagt hatte, war ich auch schon in Richtung Haustür unterwegs. Ich zog mir eine Jeansjacke passend zu meinen Hotpens und hohe Lederstiefel an. Die Schuhe sahen zwar total unbequem aus, waren aber genau das Gegenteil. Meine Mutter rief mir noch aus der Küche hinterher. **

„**Ist gut, pass auf dich auf." **

**Als ich das Haus verließ, war es schon erheblich wärmer, als gestern Nacht. Der Sommeranfang war deutlich zu spüren. In meinen Augenwinkeln, nahm ich eine Bewegung war. Aber sie war so schnell verschwunden, wie sie gekommen war. Wieder blieb mein Blick an der Hütte zum alten Brunnen hängen. Ich machte ein paar zaghafte Schritte in ihre Richtung. Aber bei diesen wenigen Schritten blieb es nicht und wie gestern stand ich wieder vor den uralten Türen des Brunnens.**

**Plötzlich wurde ich von zwei starken Armen gepackt. Ich wollte herumfahren, aber ein zweiter hatte mir schon die Augen verbunden. Der Griff indem ich steckte war unerbittlich, ich hatte nicht die kleinste Möglichkeit mich zuwären. Ohne auf meinen Protestschrei zu achten, hörte ich wie der zweite die Tür des Brunnens öffnete. Mein Herz schlug mir bis zum Hals. Mit einem einzigen Satz sprang mein Entführer, oder war es schon mein Mörder, ich wusste es nicht, in die Hütte des Brunnens.**

**Der zweite schloss die Tür wieder hinter uns. Im nächsten Moment konnte ich kalte Hände an meinem Hals spüren. Mir wurde eine Kette umgelegt.**

„**Was…"**

„**Höre, jetzt genau zu."**

**Diese Stimme flößte mir eine unheimliche Autorität ein. Es war die Stimme einer jungen Frau, dennoch konnte ich den Gedanken nicht verhindern, dass sie sich doch irgendwie sehr alt anhörte und mir auch sehr bekannt vorkam.**

„**Ich habe dir einen Splitter des Juwels der vier Seelen umgehängt, er ermöglicht es dir in die Zeit der kriegerischen Staaten zu reisen. Ich besitze nur noch diesen einen, also lass ihn dir nicht nehmen."**

**Ich verstand nicht was sie meinte. Mit einem Rück wurde ich auf den kalten Rand des Brunnen gesetzt. Ich fühlte mich wie die Puppe zweier Wahnsinniger. Bei dieser Aktion verrutschte meine Augenbinde etwas. Bevor die Frau sie wieder richten konnte, blickte ich ihr den Bruchteil einer Sekunde in die Augen, das andere war durch einen Schal verdeckt, und all meine Angst war verflogen. Diese Frau hatte etwas so vertrautes, dass ich ihr einfach vertrauen musste.**

„**Das was dir bevorsteht wird hart und gefährlich sein, aber wenn du für das was dir wichtig ist kämpfst wirst du alles überstehen. Es ist deine Bestimmung ihnen zu helfen. Aber besonders ihm, sonst wird er genauso enden wie in deinem Traum."**

„**Woher…?"**

„**Keine Fragen, die Zeit drängt. Nur noch eins handle nie übereilt bleibe dir immer treu."**

**Mit diesem Satz löste sich der feste Griff um mich und ich wurde mit einem kräftigen Stoß in die Tiefe des Brunnens gestoßen. **

**Immer noch in Kayas Zeit am Brunnen: **

„**Ich werde mich auf dich verlassen müssen, also bau keinen Mist."**

**Die junge Frau wurde von dem anderen fest von hinten umschlugen. **

„**Sie wird es schaffen. Lass uns gehen."**

**Unbemerkt verließen die beiden Personen das Tempelgelände wieder.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hier das zweite Kapitel. Vielen Dank an die Kammischreiber und die euch Leser!

Nun viel Spaß beim Lesen

Kapitel 2:

Im Brunnen in der Zeit der kriegerischen Staaten:

Der Aufprall war hart gewesen, aber ich hatte mich schnell wieder gefangen. Was sollte das alles? Wo war ich jetzt? Ich riss mir die Augenbinde herunter und musste erst einmal meine Augen schließen um nicht direkt geblendet zu werden. Ein modriger, übel riechender Geruch stieg mir in die Nase. Er überzeugte mich nun ganz, dass ich wirklich in den Brunnen gestoßen worden war. Ich musste wohl jetzt in der Zeit der kriegerischen Staaten sein.

Ich fühlte mich wie die arme Goldmarie. Ich hoffte nur, dass ich vor Frau Holle verschont bleiben würde. Nach einer weiteren Minute der Besinnung, machte ich mich daran aus dem Brunnen zu klettern. Ich stellte fest, dass ich in einem malerischen Wald stand. Kagome hatte wirklich nicht übertrieben, als sie von den Vorzügen der vergangenen Zeit erzählte. Ich setzte mich auf den Rand des Brunnens und schaute mich kurz um. Was jetzt?

Währendessen in Kaedes Dorf:

„Ich spüre einen Juwelen Splitter, er ist plötzlich aufgetaucht und ganz in der Nähe."

„In welcher Richtung?"

Inu Yasha war direkt wie immer. Kagome schloss für einen kurzen Moment die Augen, als sie sie wieder öffnete, zeigte sie in Richtung Wald.

„Da muss er sein."

Ohne weiter umschweife hob der Hanyou Kagome auf seinen Rücken. Sango, Miroku und Shippo die natürlich alles mitbekommen hatten, sprangen auf den Rücken einer vergrößerten Kirara. Eilig liefen sie in die gewiesene Richtung.

Wieder bei Kaya:

Nach kurzem Zögern hatte ich mich dann doch entschlossen, mich etwas in der Gegend umzusehen. Mir gefiel es hier wirklich sehr gut. Ich war schon immer der Mensch, der lieber eine schöne Blume bewunderte und dabei ein Buch lass, als die die ihre gesamte Zeit in Discos vertrödelten. Zugegeben, das brachte mir nicht gerade viele Freunde, aber auf solche Leute konnte ich auch gut verzichten.

Nach wenigen Minuten erblickte ich unseren heiligen Baum. In dieser malerischen Umgebung wirkte er um vieles heiliger, als er bei uns je wirken könnte. Unbewusst trat ich näher an ihn ran und legte eine Hand auf die raue Rinde des Baumes. In seiner Mitte befand sich ein Loch. Gerade so groß wie ein hundert Jen Stück. Nachdem ich es ausgiebig betrachtet hatte, sprang ich wieder herunter. Hatte Kagome nicht gesagt, das ihr Inu Yasha eine so tolle Nase hatte, sollte er mich da nicht schon längst gefunden haben? Oder war ich nicht in ihrer Nähe?

Wieder bei Inu Yasha:

Sicher hätte der Hanyou sie schon längst gefunden, wenn ihnen nicht ein Dämon dazwischen gefunkt hätte. Es hatte das Aussehen einer riesigen Eidechse mit einer roten schuppigen Haut und blutunterlaufenen Augen. Also, ein Klacks, das große Problem war nur, dass er in der Lage war Tessaiga zurückzuwerfen. Aber anscheinend war er nicht auf Kagomes Pfeile gefasst. Doch bevor er sich in nichts auflöste, schrie er:

„Naraku wird euch bald holen. Seit auf euren Tod gefasst."

Wie auf Kommando erschien er auf der Bildfläche, wie immer umgeben von seinen riesigen Bienen.

„Naraku du Drecksack, was soll so ein Schwächling, traust du uns nicht mehr zu?"

Inu Yasha schäumte vor Wut, dass er den Dämon nicht hatte alleine besiegen können. Dies rieb Naraku ihm auch wohlweislich direkt unter die Nase.

„So vorlaut, obwohl du ihn nicht hättest besiegen können."

Ein Knurren von Inu Yashas Seite.

„Ich werde euch noch stärkere Gegner schicken seit darauf gefasst."

Der Bösewicht in seinem Paviankostüm zeigte ein hinterhältiges Lächeln. Miroku wurde das zu viel, wütend schrie er ihn an.

„Seit wann bist du so zuvorkommen, uns zu warnen?"

Miroku hatte Recht, auch wenn Naraku sehr überheblich war, so unvorsichtig konnte er doch nicht geworden sein. Aber er ging nicht weiter auf sie ein, sondern machte einen großen Satz und war in dem nahe liegenden Wald verschwunden. Einen Augenblick standen unsere Freunde noch etwas ratlos in der Gegen rum bis Inu Yasha sich zu Wort meldete.

„Keh, soll er doch schicken wen er will, die mache ich alle fertig."

Shippo sprang auf seine Schulter.

„Ja genauso wie den…?"

In der nächsten Sekunde zierte eine dicke Beule den Kopf des Kitsunen. Ängstlich verzog er sich zu Kagome.

„Inu Yasha, lass Shippo in Ruhe, der kann doch nichts dafür. Außerdem was machen wir jetzt versuchen wir Naraku zu verfolgen oder holen wir uns den Juwelen Splitter."

Inu Yasha Antwort bestand darin Kagome und Shippo auf seinen Rücken zu hieven.

„Vielleicht holen wir den Mistkerl ja noch ein. Wenn das nicht klappt, kümmern wir uns um den Splitter."

Schon hatten er und die anderen sich an die Verfolgung gemacht.

Zur gleichen Zeit bei Kaya:

Ein Rascheln im Gebüsch ließ mich aufschrecken. Ein Wesen, das große Ähnlichkeit mit einem Wolf hatte kam zum Vorschein.

„Hallo?"

Er erschreckte sich furchtbar nach meiner Begrüßung. Er war bestimmt doppelt so groß wie ich und, wie ich annahm, ein Dämon. Dennoch konnte das nicht über die Lächerlichkeit hinweg helfen, die er sich mit seinem erschreckten Gesicht aussetzte. Ich musste lauthals loslachen, was ihn zu einer niedlichen Schmolllippe veranlasste.

„Lach doch nicht über mich. Ich habe dich nicht gesehen."

Es klang schon fast weinerlich, weshalb ich auch sofort aufhorte zu lachen.

„Oh, es tut mir leid, ich wollte dich nicht ärgern. Bitte kannst du mir sagen, ob es ein Dorf…?"

Kaya konnte ihren Satz nicht zu Ende sprechen, den ein weiterer Dämon erschien auf der Bildfläche, der nicht annähernd so freundlich aussah wie der Wolfsdämon. Er schien eine Mischung aus Spinne und Motte zu sein. Denn aus dem Typischen Spinnenkörper ragten zwei Mottenflügel heraus.

„So eine hübsche Beute hatte ich ja noch nie. Verschwinde Wolf, sonst fresse ich dich auch."

Verängstigt wich der Wolfsdämon etwas zurück. Ich schaute mir den anderen Dämon etwas genauer an. Er schien nicht wirklich stark zu sein, nur seine immense Größe ließ in bedrohlich wirken. Was bei dem Wolfdämon aber wirklich gut funktionierte. Denn er machte sich schon daran, im Unterholz zu verschwinden.

„Elender, kleiner Feigling."

Flüsterte ich, als nichts mehr von dem Wolfsdämon zusehen war. Viel Zeit um mich über seine Flucht zu ärgern hatte ich allerdings nicht, denn der andere Dämon ging in den Angriff über. Dem ersten Schlag konnte ich mit Leichtigkeit ausweichen. Es war wohl nur zum antesten, den der Zweite war schon um einiges schneller.

„Jetzt hüpf doch nicht so rum, wie soll ich dich denn dann töten?"

Unverschämtheit, meint noch lustig werden zu müssen. Ich duckte mich vor einem seiner Fangarme, als eine Person mir ins Auge fiel, die am Rand des Kampfplatzes stand. Es war ein Mann, ich schätzte ihn auf Anfang Zwanzig, mit schneeweißen Haaren und sehr aufwändiger Kleidung. Er stand einfach so da und schaute unbeeindruckt zu. Ein Samurai schien er ja nicht zu sein, wenn er einer unbewaffneten Frau nicht zur Hilfe eilte.

Ich wich einem weiteren Angriff des Dämons aus, dieser wurde von Mal zu Mal immer ungeduldiger und seine Bewegungen voraussehbarer. Ich schaute wieder zu dem jungen Mann, als mir seine Ohren auffielen. Ach, deshalb hilft er mir nicht, er ist auch ein Dämon.

Dieser nervige Spinnen-/Mottendämon wurde mir nach kurzer Zeit wirklich lästig. Als er das anfing eine säureartige Substanz nach mir zu spucken, wurde es mir endgültig zu viel. Beim Abrollen, nach dem Ausweichen, schnappte ich mir einen Stock. Kurz schätzte ich sein Gewicht ab, dann warf ich ihn mit voller Wucht zwischen die Augen des Dämons. Dieser jaulte vor Schmerz auf.

„Du elendes Menschenweib, dafür werde ich dich töten."

Dieser Moment war zwar alles andere, als lustig, aber als ich seine leeren Worte hörte, wich ein Lächeln auf mein Gesicht.

„Und was hast du vorher versucht? Vielleicht solltest du dir für solche Gelegenheiten, ein paar Sprüche überlegen."

Wenn der Dämon vorher wütend war, so schäumte er jetzt vor Wut. Auch ihm war der Zuschauer nicht entgangen. Aber anderes, als ich, wusste er wer der Beobachter war. Und da dieser kein Zeichen erkennen lies, dass er ihm die Beute streitig machen wollte, war er ein gern gesehener Gast. Er wollte dem Zuschauer gerne zeigen wie schnell er mich töten konnte, aber leider hatte er nicht mit meiner Gegenwehr gerechnet.

„Für jemanden, der fast nackt durch die Gegend rennt, bist du ganz schön lästig."

„Oh, hätte ich gewusst, dass ich dir begegne, hätte ich mich noch hübsch gemacht. Ich hoffe es reicht auch so."

Ich holte zum Entscheidungsschlag aus. Mit einem gewaltigen Satz, den der Dämon wohl nicht erwartet hatte, war ich ihm auf den Rücken gesprungen. Keiner seiner Beine konnte mich erreichen. Auch das verzweifelte schlagen seiner Flügel half ihm nichts. Ich sprintete hinter seinen Kopf, holte mit der Faust aus und schlug so fest zu wie ich konnte. Meine, zugegeben, brutale Vorgehensweise zeigte Früchte, leider mit einem ekeligen Nachgeschmack.

Sein Schädel gab mit einem lauten Knack nach und zu meinem großen Leitwesen, steckte meine Hand nun in seinem Kopf. Der Körper des Dämons sackte nach vorne, nur mit einem gewagten Sprung konnte ich mich davor bewahren mit ihm auf dem Boden aufzuschlagen. Als ich leichtfüßig wieder auf dem Boden aufkam, lief mir ein Schauer über den Rücken. An meiner rechten Hand hingen immer noch die widerlichen Reste dieses Dämons.

„Bah…"

Mehr brachte ich nicht heraus, bevor ich meine Hand wie verrückt mit einem Taschentuch säuberte. Wie glücklich war ich nun, dass meine Mutter immer ihren Eine-Dame-hat-immer-ein-Tschentuch-dabei-Spuch abgelassen hatte. Denn an meiner Kleidung, hätte ich das bestimmt nicht abgewischt.

Für kurze Zeit war der „Beobachter" vollkommen vergessen, bis ich plötzlich eine Person hinter mir spürte. Aus Sicherheit sprang ich einen Satz nach hinten und ging in Angriffsposition. Was den jetzt noch?


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3:

Ich konnte gar nicht so schnell reagieren, wie ich schon von einer klauenbesetzten Hand in die Luft gehoben wurde.

„Woher hast du diesen Geruch?"

Was für eine seltsame Frage. Wonach roch ich denn. Wenn er damit den Geruch von Dämonenhirn meinte, hatte er ja gesehen woher ich den hatte. Unverständlich schaute ich ihm, soweit es mir möglich war, in die Augen. Diese waren wirklich die Extrawergantesten, die ich je gesehen hatte. Golden, wer hatte schon goldene Augen? Aber auch die Striche und der Halbmond in seinem Gesicht ließen nicht gerade darauf schließen, dass er gerne für einen Menschen gehalten werden wollte. Hatte Kagome, nicht mal von so einem Typ erzählt?

„Ich werde meine Frage nicht wiederholen, Weib."

Hätte seine Hand sich nicht in diesem Moment noch etwas fester um meine Kehle gelegt, hätte ich wahrscheinlich schwer geschluckt. Gut versuchen wir es mal mit Kommunikation.

„Mir ist nicht klar, was ihr meint?"

Natürlich sprach ich ihn mit der Höfflichkeitsform an. Was nicht minder darauf zurückzuführen war, dass seine Klauen schon fast meine Haut durchdrangen.

Er schaute mir eindringlich in die Augen und näherte sich mir Zentimeter für Zentimeter. Hätte nicht vor kurzem genannte Klauenhand meine Kehle umschlugen, hätte man wirklich in Betracht ziehen können, dass er vorhatte mich zu küssen. Was aber bei genauerer Betrachtung, nicht in Frage kam. Nach einer Minute, die mir wie eine Stunde vorkam, entfernte er sich wieder von mir. Genau in diesem Moment, erschien ein kleiner, grüner Gnom auf der Lichtung.

„Mein Herr, der Herrscher dieses Waldes ist geflohen, als ich ihm sagte wer nach ihm verlangte. Aber er kann nicht sehr…"

In diesem Moment trafen sich unsere Blicke. Okay, die goldenen Augen waren wohl doch nicht das Maß aller Dinge. Die Glubscher von dem kleinen waren einfach genial. Riesige, gelbe Augen mit schwarzen, schlitzartigen Popillen.

„Was tut ihr da mein Herr?"

Das wollte ich aber auch gerne mal wissen. Besonderes, weil sich langsam ein gewisser Sauerstoffmangel meldete. Just in diesem Moment wurde ich unsanft losgelassen und landete auf meinen vier Buchstaben. Ich verkniff mir einen empörten Schmerzensschrei und rappelte mich schnell wieder auf. Der Brutalo drehte sich zu dem grünen um.

„Ich werde mich später darum kümmern. Gehen wir!"

Bei diesem kurzen und einseitigen Dialog, wollte ich unbemerkt von dannen ziehen, als ich ein bedrohliches Knurren hinter mir vernahm. Wie der Unschuldsengel persönlich, drehte ich mich wieder um.

„Ist noch etwas?"

Ich hatte mein niedlichstes Lächeln aufgesetzt, was mir aber nach schon einer Sekunde wieder verging. Zufällig genau in dem Moment, als ich in seine Augen sah. Seltsam nicht wahr?

„Du wirst mich begleiten, Weib!"

„Wie bitte!"

Kam es mehrstimmig über die Lichtung. Was bildete er sich ein, das konnte er doch nicht einfach so tun. Aber ich war nicht der einigste Überrumpelte. Auch Grüny hatte wohl schwer etwas gegen meine Gesellschaft. Watschelnd lief er zu seinem Herrn. Mir fiel jetzt erst, der für ihn, viel zu große Stab auf. Hatte da jemand einen Komplex?

„Aber mein Herr, ich wurde mich natürlich nie einmischen, aber sie ist ein Mensch was wollt ihr den mit noch einem, außerdem…"

Der eiskalte Blick der ihm zugeworfen wurde, ließ ihn inne halten. Mit Schweißperlen auf der Stirn ließ er sich auf den Boden fallen. Der Gute hatte seine Diener aber wirklich perfekt im Griff. Wäre mir nicht in diesem Moment seine letzte Ansage wieder in den Sinn gekommen, hätte ich fast geschmunzelt. Aber wegen dem mehr als bizarren Befehl, hatte er bei mir alle Freundlichkeitspunkte verloren.

„Moment mal, wieso sollte ich dir folgen?"

Vergessen waren alle Anstandsregeln, bei diesem eingebildeten Individuum. Ich legte meinen bösesten Blick auf, was bei seinem gleichgültigen Gesicht mehr als schwer war.

„Weil ich es gesagt habe und nun komm, Weib."

Bedrohlich ließ er seine Finger knacken, was wohl eine unausgesprochene Drohung sein sollte. Aber im Moment interessierte mich das weniger. Er konnte doch nicht einfach so über mich bestimmen. Ich schloss für einen kurzen Moment meine Augen, dann öffnete ich sie wieder. Ohne ihn weiter anzusehen, drehte ich mich um.

„Nein, ich möchte nicht, aber danke für das Angebot. Bis irgendwann einmal."

Wieder hörte ich dieses Knurren, also der musste irgendetwas von einem Hund haben. Ich blieb nicht stehen, ich setzte meinen Weg einfach weiter fort.

„Jaken geh zum Lager."

Bei der schärfe seiner Stimme machte sich Jaken, ich wusste ja jetzt wie er hieß, schnell auf den Weg. Schon nach wenigen Sekunden, war ich wieder alleine mit Brutalo. Es wäre toll, wenn er sich mal vorgestellt hätte.

Ich war, nun ich weiß eigentlich nicht warum, einfach stehen geblieben. Nun stand ich mit dem Rücken zu ihm. Ich konnte mir gut denken, dass ich ihn wohl gerade schwer beleidigt hatte. Aber was fiel ihm auch ein, ich war doch keine Blume, die man einfach so mitnehmen kann, wenn sie einem gefiel. Ich hörte schon wieder das Knacken seiner Finger.

Im nächsten Moment, hatte er mich schon im Nacken gepackt. Hilflos hing ich in seinem festen Griff. Ich konnte jeden seiner schmalen Finger an meinem Hals spüren. Mein Blut dröhnte mir in den Ohren und ich nahm nicht weiter wahr, als seinen gleichmäßigen ruhigen Atem, so nah war er mir. Mit meinen Zehnspitzen konnte ich noch leicht auf dem Boden stehen.

„Ich werde dir das nur einmal sagen, also hör genau zu. Solltest du dich mir widersetzten, werde ich dich töten."

Zur Untermalung drückte er mit seiner Hand noch etwas fester zu. So das ich spürte wie einer seiner Krallen, ganz langsam einen winzigen Schnitt in meine Haut machte. Ein Tropfen Blut bannte sich seinen Weg meinen Ausschnitt herunter. Hätte ich gewusst, dass ich so blutrünstigen Wesen begegnen würde hätte ich mir sicher etwas nicht so aufreizendes angezogen.

Ich konnte seinen Blick in meinen Ausschnitt genau spüren. Ein kalter Schauer lief mir über den Rücken, als er genüsslich die Spur meines Blutes mit seiner Zunge wegleckte.

„Merk dir meine Warnung, du wirst keine zweite Chance bekommen."

Er hatte es direkt in mein Ohr geflüstert, was die Gänsehaut nur noch verstärkte.

Dennoch ließ er von mir ab. Wie schon das erste Mal fiel ich auf den Boden, was mal wieder ordentlich wehtat. Aber als er Anstallten machte zu gehen, sprang ich schnell auf und eilte ihm nach. Er konnte mir glauben, die Warnung würde ich meinen Lebtag nicht vergessen.

Nach wenigen Metern stieß auch dieses grüne Etwas wieder zu uns. Seine kleinen, stechenden gelben Augen waren auf mich gerichtet. Das ging mir zwar gewaltig auf die Nerven, aber was konnte ich schon tun. Meine Devise war ruhig sein und bei Gelegenheit die Beine in die Hand nehmen. Natürlich war das unrealistisch, aber in Notsituationen neigte man zu Wahnvorstellungen.

Das war doch alles zum heulen. Und ich hatte immer gedacht, ich hätte noch Zeit um mein Testament zu machen. Aber da hatte ich mich wohl geirrt.

Wir liefen weiter durch diesen malerischen Wald. Inzwischen war es Mittag geworden und nur der Schatten der dicht stehenden Bäume, bewarte uns vor den Strahlen der Sonne. Der „große Weiße" wusste wohl wohin er wollte, denn er ging zielstrebig seinen Weg. Ich wiederhole „seinen Weg", dieser führte nämlich durch ein dichtes Dornengestrüpp. Was ganz sicher kein normaler Weg war und leider zur Folge hatte, dass meine Beine in Mitleidenschaft gezogen wurden.

Dennoch stellte es mich zufrieden, dass auch der kleine sichtlich Probleme mit dem Grünzeug hatte. Das hatte die freudige Folge, dass er sein Blick-Dauerfeuer aufgeben musste, um nicht an jedem Ast hängen zu bleiben. Wenigstens trug ich eine Jacke, auch noch blutige Arme wollte ich nicht haben.

Der Wald schien mir mit jedem Schritt weitläufiger zu werden. Ich könnte mir aber auch denken, dass unser stolzer Anführer extra für mich die Survivel-Route nahm. Nett nicht wahr? Am liebsten wäre ich einfach umgedreht und weggelaufen. Aber etwas tief in meinem Inneren sagte mir, dass es das Letzte wäre was ich täte.

Mit Erleichterung nahm ich das Abnehmen, der Kratzer verursachenden Büsche war. Da lohnte es sich sogar etwas das Tempo zu erhöhen. Schnell hatte ich auf unseren Führer angeschlossen. Als ich ihn musterte stellte ich mit Erstaunen fest, dass seine Kleidung nur minimalen Schaden hatte.

Gut meine war auch noch in Takt, aber ich lief hier ja nicht, als Klamottenhaufen rum. Dennoch hätte ich lieber etwas, längeres getragen. Aber wer hätte auch ahnen können, dass aus einem kleinen Spaziergang eine Odyssee werden könnte. Diese beiden werden noch für meinen unfreiwilligen Freiflug bezahlen.

Meine Gedankengänge wurden unterbrochen, als nun endlich der Waldrand ins Blickfeld kam. Deutlich war das Rauschen eines Flusses zuhören. Auch wehte mir der leichte Duft von Blumen in die Nase. Ich war drauf und dran sentimental zu werden, als mein Blick wieder auf unseren glorreichen Führer fiel. Bei seinem kalten, gefühllosen Blick, hatte ich schon Angst in den nächsten Sekunden zu Eis zu erstarren. Bevor mein Rücken wieder in einen Schauerzustand verfallen konnte, erklang eine freudige Kinderstimme.

„Sesshoumaru-sama, da seit ihr ja wieder. Ich habe euch so vermisst."

Freudig springend kam ein kleines Mädchen von vielleicht neun Jahren, auf uns zugelaufen. Was ging den hier ab?


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel 4:

Ich musste aussehen wie ein Hund dem man gerade befahl ein Kaninchen zu sein. Einfach total überfordert. Wie konnte es sein, dass das niedlichste kleine Mädchen, das ich je in meinem Leben gesehen hatte, bei so jemandem wie Brutalo war. Das ging doch nicht mit rechten Dingen zu.

Nachdem das Mädchen auf uns zu gerannt war, hatte sie mitten in der Bewegung inne gehalten und musterte mich nun aus ihren riesigen Rehaugen heraus. Das Fragezeichen stand ihr geradezu über den Kopf geschrieben. Sesshoumaru, ich hatte ja nun endlich seinen Namen gehört, ging ungerührt von der Situation zu einem gegenüberliegenden Pfirsichbaum. Gelassen lehnte er sich an die raue Rinde und schloss seine Augen, wie zu einem Mittagsschlaf. Was ich aber nicht wirklich glaubte. Da Jaken sich auch nicht dazu herabließ irgendetwas zu erklären, als ob er auch etwas wüsste, begann ich erst einmal mit einer freundlichen Begrüßung.

„Hallo."

Fragend schaute die kleine zu mir her. Hektisch holte sie Luft, ihr war wohl gerade eingefallen, dass sie mich noch nicht begrüßt hatte.

„Oh, guten Tag. Aber wer seit ihr?"

Hatte ich mich gerade verhört oder hatte mich die kleine gesiezt? Ich schaute sie mir etwas genauer an. Sie ging mir bis zum Bauchnaben und ich schätzte sie, mal auf neun. Was machte sie hier, reiste sie mit diesen Dämonen? Freiwillig? So sah es zumindest aus. Denn sie trug weder Ketten noch schien sie vor Sesshoumaru Angst zu haben. Sogar das Gegenteil war der Fall.

„Nun…"

Mir fehlten die Worte um meine momentane Situation zu erklären. Aber auf eine Erklärung seitens Sesshoumaru könnte ich ewig warten.

„Ich glaube Sesshoumaru…Sama hat mich…eingeladen euch zu begleiten."

Gut es war schlichtweg gelogen. Aber tat man das nicht immer, wenn man Kinder vor der Wahrheit schonen wollte. Wie die Geschichte mit dem Storch, die ich persönlich eher für Kinder schädigend hielt. Doch bezweifelte ich, dass es unserem lieben Dämon gefallen hätten, wenn ich seinem Fan reinen Wein eingeschränkt hätte. Die kleine musterte mich kurz, dann erschien ein zurückhaltendes Lächeln.

„Ah, wenn das so ist. Mein Name ist Rin und eurer?"

Goldig, die kleine. Sie schien auf mich nicht im Geringsten verstört oder gar verrückt, obwohl sie die werte Gesellschaft von Mr. Eisschrank teilte.

„Mein Name ist Kaya."

Bessere Manieren, als ein gewisser Dämon hatten, wie man hier gut sah, sogar schon kleine Kinder. Denn der hatte nicht im Geringsten daran gedacht mich nach meinem Namen zu fragen. Ich wagte sogar zu glauben, dass er ihm ganz einfach egal war. Aber zumindest er hätte sich vorstellen können, egal wie wenig er von mir hielt. Hätte die kleine ihn nicht vorhin gerufen, wüsste ich immer noch nicht wie er hieß.

„Es freut mich euch kennen zu lernen."

Der Standart für meine zukünftigen Kinder war gerade erheblich gestiegen. Jetzt mussten sie genauso sein wie sie. Total süß und unglaublich höfflich. Mit Bedacht vermied ich es wieder zu einem bestimmten Dämon herüberzusehen, um meine neu gewonnen gute Laune nicht direkt wieder zu verlieren.

„Ihr blutet ja."

Irritiert schaute ich nun auch auf meine Beine. Wie schon erwähnt, hatte ich ja das große Glück gehabt, durch einen von Dornenranken übersäten Waldweg gehen zu dürfen. Das hatten meine Beine nicht so gut verkraftet. Aus zahlreichen, winzigen Kratzern blutete es. Ich seufzte, sicher die Kratzer waren so klein, dass sie wahrscheinlich in ein, zwei Tagen schon nicht mehr zu sehen waren, aber das war ja schon ein guter Anfang.

„Keine Sorge, die tun nicht weh. Ich sollte sie nur kurz auswaschen."

Wie auf Kommando zog sie mich am Arm in Richtung eines kleinen Flusses. Ich hatte ihn beim Kommen zwar gehört, aber konnte ihn bis jetzt noch nicht erblicken. Das lag daran, dass wir uns auf einer Anhöhe befanden und der besagte Fluss zu dessen Füßen verlief. Sesshoumaru hatte sich so hingesetzt, dass er von dort aus alles hätte beobachten können, wenn er nicht sein vermeintliches Nickerchen machen würde.

Mir stockte der Atem, als wir zum Abstieg ansetzten. Der kleine Fluss schlängelte sich durch ein Meer von Blumen, die jede einen eigenen, wunderbaren Duft absonderten. Der Blick reichte so weit, über, durch die Mittagssonne funkelnde Reisfelder, hin zu malerischen kleinen Bauerndörfern. Erst die Berge durch ihre unendliche Weite verhinderten das Weiterblicken. Rin musste etwas fester an meiner Hand ziehen, um mich aus meinen Gedanken zu reißen.

Sie führte mich zu einer seichten Stelle. Das Wasser war so klar, dass man zwei Fische beobachten konnte, wie sie flink durchs Wasser sausten. Ich hockte mich hin, auch wenn die Kratzer sich schmerzhaft zu Worte meldeten. Zaghaft tauchte ich meine Hände in das kühle Nass ein und bespritze mein Gesicht damit. Himmlisch. Hastig zog ich meine Schuhe und Socken aus und wartete in Wasser.

„Brrr, ist das kalt."

Mein Körper schüttelte sich leicht vor Kälte. Aber schon nach kurzer Zeit, hatte ich mich daran gewöhnt. Ich war ja auch nur mit den Beinen drin. Missmutig betrachtete ich diese wieder, das war bestimmt Absicht von ihm. Ich sollte mich so schnell wie möglich aus dem Staub machen. Wer weiß, was ihm sonst noch so einfällt. Unbewusst hatte ich, wären ich mir mit dem klaren Wasser meine Kratzer auswusch, zu ihm aufgesehen.

Mit stoppte das Herz, als er im Bruchteil einer Sekunde seine Augen aufriss und mich fixierte. Hilfe! Das kann doch nicht normal sein. Keiner kann so einen Blick haben. Ich hatte das Gefühl er konnte in die Tiefsten Ebenen meiner Seele schauen und diese in tausend Stücke schlagen. Ich schluckte schwer und drehte mich verängstigt um. Ich war nicht jemand der schnell zu verängstigen war, aber das war einfach zu viel.

„Wollt ihr auch ein Paar Beeren?"

Rin glockenklare Stimme ließ mich zu ihr schauen. Sie hatte am Ufer des Flusses einen kleinen Strauch entdeckt, von dem sie sich nun gierig bediente. Sie schien wohl ziemlich hungrig zu sein. Mr. Eisblock hätte ihr ja ruhig einpaar Fische fangen können. Aber nein, der beschäftigte sich lieber damit, mich zu Tode zu gucken.

„Wurden dir nicht einpaar Fische aus dem Fluss besser gefallen?"

Ohne wirklich auf eine Antwort zu warten, ging ich schon weiter ins Wasser. Die Fische waren für meinen Geschmack schon etwas groß. Aber ich kannte ja auch nur Sushi Format. Erst stellte ich mich nicht sehr geschickt an. Aber ich hatte das ja auch seit Jahre nicht mehr gemacht.

Plötzlich schossen mir Erinnerung an längst vergangenen Tagen in den Kopf. Bilder wie ich und Vater beim Angeln waren. Ja, genau angeln war Vaters Lieblings Beschäftigung, obwohl er die Fische, wenn er sie gefangen hatte, immer wieder ins Wasser zurückwarf. Mit den Worten „Ich angle zwar gerne, aber man sollte nur das nehmen, was man zum Leben bracht."

Ich musste schmunzeln, daran hatte ich schon lange nicht mehr gedacht. Mit neu gewonnenem Eifer ging ich wieder ans Werk. Die Ärmel meiner Jacke waren zu lang und ließen sich auch nur schwerfällig aufrollen. So streifte ich sie mir von den Schultern. Lässig warf ich meine Jacke ans Ufer zu Rin, die sie sofort auffing. Gut jetzt stand ich zwar nur noch halbnackt da, aber die Chancen einen Fisch zu fangen waren gestiegen.

Ich konzentrierte mich auf meine Aufgabe und da beim zweiten Versuch schaffte ich es. Der Fisch fühlte sich glitschig unter meinen Fingern an. Wild zappelte er hin und her und riss seinen Fischmund auf, als wollte er mir wüste Beleidigungen zurufen. Mit aller Kraft warf ich ihn in Uferrichtung. Wo er wild hüpfend landete. Leider hatte meine kleine Akrobateneinlage zur Folge, dass ich das Gleichgewicht verlor und Hintern voraus im Wasser landete.

Okay, war das göttliche Gerechtigkeit oder war ich ohne mein Wissen zum Narren des Monats ernannt worden. Ich hatte nämlich alle Blicke auf mich gezogen, sogar den vom Grünling. Aber alle Reagierten anders. Von Sesshoumaru bekam ich einen herablassenden Blick, den ich mit einem Schnauben gerne zurückgab. Grüny, oder Jaken wie er hieß, quasselte irgendetwas von lästigen Menschen und Rin konnte ihr Lachen kam mehr hinter ihrer Hand verstecken.

„Du kannst ruhig lachen. Ich habe mir nicht wehgetan und wenn wir hier alleine wären würde ich auch lachen."

Wieder warf ich einen Blick zu unserem „Anführer", der wieder mit geschlossenen Augen dasaß. Nun Rin nahm mein Angebot herzlich gerne an, lauthals lachte sie los. Auch ich musste schmunzeln, was aber leider mit einer zitternden Lippe etwas seltsam aussah.

„Ich fang noch einen, dann komm ich auch raus. Du kannst ja schon einmal Feuer machen."

Rin flitzte los, sie hatte es wohl als einen Befehl verstanden. Ich begab mich wie angekündigt wieder auf die Jagd. Dieses Mal konnte ich auch etwas tiefer ins Wasser gehen. Ich war ja schon nass, da konnte es ja nicht noch schlimmer werden.

Nachdem es mir gelungen war, noch einen dieser Prachtexemplare zu fangen, stieg ich aus dem Fluss heraus. Rin hatte wohl vor Hektik meine Jacke vergessen. Sie hatte sie sorgsam zusammen gefaltet auf den Boden gelegt. Dieses Kind war nicht normal. Aber wie normal konnte man sein, wenn man mit einem Dämon durch die Gegend zog? Ich machte mir nicht weiter Gedanken darüber, sondern versuchte mit meinen völlig durchnässten Schuhen, halbwegs sicher die Anhöhe zu erreichen.

Ich konnte nicht verhindern, dass ein triumphierendes Lächeln auf meinem Gesicht erschien, als ich ohne auszurutschen oben ankam. Ich warf einen Blick in die Richtung in der ich Sesshoumaru erwartete, aber Fehlanzeige. Er stand aufrecht mitten auf der Wiese. Jaken und Rin hatten sich hinter einem verrotteten Baum versteckt.

Was den jetzt? Aus dem Gebüsch kamen zwei schwarze, geflügelte Wesen. Wenn ich sie einem Tier hätte zuordnen müssen, hätte ich Krähe gesagt. Aber sie sahen such teilweise echsenartig aus. Ich fragte mich nur, was sie wollten.


End file.
